Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and flash memory.
Conventional DRAM cells are comprised of a switching transistor and an integrated storage capacitor tied to the storage node of the transistor. Charge storage is enhanced by providing appropriate storage capacity in the form of a stacked capacitor or a trench capacitor in parallel with the depletion capacitance of the floating storage node. DRAM cells are volatile and therefore lose data when the power is removed.
DRAMs use one or more arrays of memory cells arranged in rows and columns. Each of the rows of memory cells is activated by a corresponding row line that is selected from a row address. A pair of complementary digit lines are provided for each column of the array and a sense amplifier coupled to the digit lines for each column is enabled responsive to a respective column address. The sense amplifier senses a small voltage differential between the digit lines and amplifies such voltage differential.
Due to finite charge leakage across the depletion layer, the capacitor has to be recharged frequently to ensure data integrity. This is referred to in the art as refreshing and can be accomplished by periodically coupling the memory cells in the row to one of the digit lines after enabling the sense amplifiers. The sense amplifiers then restore the voltage level on the memory cell capacitor to a voltage level corresponding to the stored data bit. The permissible time between refresh cycles without losing data depends on various factors such as rate of charge dissipation in the memory capacitor.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
For code applications, a faster performing, less dense NOR cell is typically employed. For data storage applications, a slower performing, denser NAND cell configuration is typically employed.
As computers become smaller and their performance increases, the computer memories also need to increase performance to prevent them from becoming data bottlenecks. However, flash memory devices present a challenge for speed increases. A flash cell, or other non-volatile memory cell, programs (writing and erasing) considerably slower than a DRAM cell and has a relatively limited endurance (write/erase cycle capability) when compared to a DRAM. However, increasing the speed of a DRAM presents problems since the DRAM cells cannot be accessed during a refresh operation.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a higher performance and higher endurance non-volatile memory device that can bridge the application gap between DRAM and non-volatile memory devices.